A Batalha do Olimpo
by Anonnymus
Summary: O que será que acontece com os cavaleiros e Atena após o prólogo do ceu? O que aconteceu no meio tempo em que Seiya desfere o soco no rosto de Apolo e depois aparece numa floresta sozinho procurando por sua irmã?
1. O fim de uma era, o começo de outra

- Que que tá havendo?

Seiya olhava confuso para Saori

. Num segundo ele estava desferindo um soco em Apolo. No outro ele estava ali, no santuário. Após um tempo olhando para Saori sem respostas, percebeu que sua cara estava estranha.

- Atena? Você está bem?

- Seiya... Eu sinto muito que só agora eu tenha despertado esse poder...

Atena olhava desolada em direção ao céu. Seiya manteve seu olhar interrogativo para ela, e ela continuou:

- Desde que eu descobri ser a reencarnação de Atena, eu não tive realmente tempo para lidar com isso. Eu tive que me virar da melhor maneira possível nas lutas para que pudesse trazer paz à Terra. Porém, ao contrário das guerras santas anteriores, eu era só uma humana com muito poder. Eu não havia despertado meu total poder de deusa. Eu não podia lembrar de minhas vidas passadas... Mas quando vi que se continuássemos a enfrentar meu irmão, Apolo, você iria morrer, eu tive de dar um jeito. Você teve que chegar ao seu poder máximo para desferir o golpe em Apolo. Você pode não lembrar, mas sua alma criou uma ligação inquebrável comigo e com Hades. Quando você elevou seu cosmo a tal ponto, você despertou o meu também. Sinto muito por ter sido tarde, mas pelo menos eu posso salvar vocês, meus fiéis cavaleiros de bronze.

Dizendo isso, ela elevou seu cosmo, e 4 corpos surgiram. Ao contrário do que se esperava, os 4 cavaleiros de bronze que haviam morrido, estavam vivos e completamente curados. Eles olharam surpresos para Seiya e Atena. Antes que pudessem perguntar algo, Saori disse:

- Olhem! Vocês são os sobreviventes desta guerra santa. Apesar de Marin, Shina e os outros cavaleiros de bronze terem sobrevivido, eles não serão capazes de seguir e realizar o trabalho com vocês. Eu lhes ensinarei a técnica dos deuses, Misopheta-Menos. Os outros não tem poder suficiente para suportá-la. Kiki, porém, viverá com vocês. Como vocês sabem, ele é de uma raça que pode viver 200 anos aproximadamente. O trabalho de vocês, eu temo, será o mais difícil de todos. Todas as guerras santas até agora foram fracas perto do que esta por vir. Há vários séculos, eu, Poseidon e Hades queríamos o controle da terra. Mas Zeus e o resto do Olimpo queria destruí-la. Apesar de Hades e Poseidon quererem eliminá-los, eles gostam dos humanos tanto quanto eu. Tanto que seu plano era destruir e recriar... Mas Zeus não pensa assim. Ele quer destruir por completo a Terra. Por isso eu e meus tios enfrentamos o Olimpo, e por muita sorte conseguimos vencer. Nós selamos todo o Olimpo. Porém depois de tanto tempo, mesmo nossos três selos, estão perdendo o poder. Quando derrotamos Hades, enfraquecemos ainda mais este selo. Hades como ultima opção, nos salvou da destruição dos Elíseos para que pudéssemos lutar. Com a perda de poder do selo de Hades, Artemis e Apolo conseguiram escapar. Mas quando meu cosmo despertou, meu selo recuperou um pouco de sua força. Essa força será suficiente para mais 200 anos, aproximadamente, de paz. Vocês 5 e Kiki, deverão ter todo o meu exercito preparado para quando eu renascer, daqui a 200 anos. E mais. Nós precisamos da ajuda de Poseidon e Hades. Sim, Hades não morreu. Porém ele irá reencarnar como humano, assim como eu. Seiya, como lhe disse, sua alma tem uma ligação com nós 2. Você será capaz de nos achar. Pandora nascerá como irmã de Hades, como sempre nasce. Deve encontrá-la também. Libertar Poseidon será algo indispensável. Mas apenas quando eu renascer.

Os cavaleiros olharam preocupados entre si. Não ousaram dizer nada. As proporções da guerra pareciam enormes. Atena percebeu e disse:

- Não se preocupem. Eu quero que vocês aproveitem esses anos livres que terão. Mas saibam, vocês são cavaleiros divinos agora. Seu poder supera o dos cavaleiros de ouro. A armadura voltou ao normal porque vocês ainda não dominaram o 8° sentido por completo. Mas saibam que quando eu voltar, ele será necessário. Quando vocês o dominarem, a armadura vai se transformar em divina, até que vocês morram. Agora há uma ultima coisa que eu devo fazer, então deverei partir deste mundo.

Saori, pelo seu cosmo, passou-lhes as informações de como conseguir a técnica Misopheta-Menos, então conjurou 10 ânforas. Cortou seus pulsos e deixou seu sangue, o Ikor, fluir até que todas as 10 estivessem cheias. Ela estava pálida. Mas tirou suas ultimas forças e disse:

- Tudo o que vocês precisam saber está na biblioteca de Star Hill. Saberão o que fazer com esse sangue. Espero que tenham a paz pela qual tanto lutaram... Pelo menos ate a próxima guerra. Obrigada por lutarem comigo.

Dizendo isso, caiu. 5 pares de braços a seguraram antes que caísse no chão. Com lágrimas nos olhos, os 5 cavaleiros de bronze a levaram para o salão de Atena, onde enterrariam seu corpo, de baixo de sua armadura que voltara para o seu lugar e sua forma de estátua no momento em que Atena morreu. Sua armadura havia morrido junto.

* * *

**Oi pessoa! xD, essa é minha primeira fic, não tenho um beta reader(se alguém quiser se candidatar aceito). A fic se baseia no periodo entre o soco de Seiya em Apolo e o fim do prológo do céu. o Pirmeiro capitulo fico pequeno porque é mais uma introdução da história. Espero que receba muitas reviews (De preferencia elogiando xD). Obrigado a qualquer um que leia ^^**


	2. Um futuro bem distante

Seiya estava andando. Ele estava ansioso. 190 anos haviam se passado e esses sentimentos impacientes de um jovem ainda o perseguiam. Shiryu estava em Star Hill tentando achar alguma pista sobre Atena. De lá ele podia observar as estrelas e prever o futuro do santuário. Isso incluía Atena. Eles já haviam descoberto que ela nasceria em 20 anos exatamente. Só faltava descobrir aonde... Seiya estava com medo. Era muita responsabilidade. Eles deveriam começar os treinamentos já, para que quando Atena nascesse seu exército já estivesse razoavelmente pronto. Quando ela completasse 13 anos o exército já deveria estar completamente pronto. Na época de Seiya, havia algumas armaduras que estavam sumidas, ou muito quebradas. Mas eles conseguiram achar. Marin, enquanto estava viva, conseguiu achar muitas delas. Kiki então as concertou. Lembrar de Marin fez Seiya sentir saudades. Não só dela, mas Também de Shina, Jabu e os outros. Todos haviam sido enterrados. Incluindo Seika. Sua irmã pela qual havia procurado tão desesperadamente. Pelo menos ele pode presenciar a morte e a vida da irmã. Seiya continuaria nessa linha de pensamento se não houvesse sido interrompido por um cosmo vagamente familiar. O cosmo apareceu e sumiu, muito rapidamente. Porém da direção de onde ele tinha vindo, Seiya podia ouvir um choro. Um choro de bebê. Seiya seguiu o som ate chegar num beco. Lá havia um bebe, enrolado num pano branco. O bebê chorava muito. Seiya o pegou no colo. Decidiu levá-lo ao santuário. Começou seu caminho de volta, e conforme andava, percebia algo estranho. Um leve cosmo emanava do bebe. Mas apesar de leve, era algo que transmitia sensação de poder. Seiya ignorou e continuou andando.

Ao chegar na sala do Grande Mestre, se deparou com Shun sentado, lendo. Os outros estavam ocupados. Shun olhou para Seiya, depois para o bebê. Franziu a testa e perguntou:

- Quem é esse bebe?

- Não sei... Eu o achei na rua. – E então contou sobre o cosmo que havia sentido antes.

- E você também sentiu o cosmo do bebe?

- Sim eu senti. Eu achei estranho... Mas não ia largá-lo no nada, né?

- Sim claro. Nós devemos ficar de olho nele de qualquer jeito.

Seiya acenou. Ele tirou o bebe do cobertor branco que o envolvia. Ao fazer isso, dois objetos caíram. A principio Seiya os achou inúteis. Porém quando bateram no chão, um dos objetos fez um tilintar extremamente familiar para Seiya. Lembrou-se de Marin procurando seu irmão. A única pista que tinha era um pingente que tilintava e que seu irmão também tinha. Ele olhou para os objetos. O pingente era o mesmo. E ao lado do pingente, havia uma pena. Shun se aproximou e pegou os dois para examinar. Ao fazer isso, um cosmo começou a emanar dos objetos. Eles flutuaram e foram até o bebe. Então foi como se o bebe os houvesse absorvido. O cosmo do bebe começou a aumentar assustadoramente. Outra vez Seiya sentiu um cosmo familiar, porém diferente do primeiro que havia sentido ao encontrar o bebe. Repentinamente o cosmo sumiu por completo. Seiya olhou para Shun, temeroso. Shun retribuiu o olhar e falou:

- Definitivamente, devemos ficar de olho nele.

Então voltou a se sentar e a ler o livro que estava lendo. De uma coisa Seiya tinha certeza. O primeiro cosmo pertencia a Tomma, irmão de Marin. Mas era impossível, afinal ele havia morrido, não?

* * *

**Nossa, esse ficou menor do que eu previa... xD. Enfim aqui tá o segundo capitulo. O próximo capítulo poderá ser maior ou do mesmo tamanho, dai vem das reviews xD, ou seja mandem elas =D. Só um ultimo comentário, esse bebê não vai ser completamente o foco da história. Serão feitas algumas tentativas para descobrir o que ele é, mas não será tudo em volta dele. Mas ele terá uma grande importancia no futuro. Ou não ^^**


	3. Sua primeira missão!

- Vamos, Nick! Você só tem que me derrotar parar conseguir sua armadura!

- Não é tão fácil quanto você faz parecer. Aff!

- Claro que é... Eu não to nem usando meu cosmo... Você só tem que despertar o seu e me derrotar.

Nicolas não respondeu. Seiya gostava de implicar quando estavam lutando. Agora que era seu último teste, a pressão era enorme. Ele queria muito se tornar um cavaleiros. Muita gente no santuário não dava nada por ele. Ele fora achado na rua e criado pelos 5 Mestres. As pessoas diziam que ele nunca seria capaz de fazer algo a altura das pessoas que o criaram e muitos, por inveja, o desdenhavam. Isso o deixava com raiva. As pessoas achavam que ele teria privilégios por ser como um filho para Seiya. Ele queria fazer tudo por si só. Provar, pelo menos para ele próprio e Seiya que ele tinha seu valor. Mas ainda assim, era difícil. Seiya o golpeava muito rápido. Nick estava desviando com muita dificuldade até que Seiya conseguiu segura-lo pelo pescoço e o jogou no chão. Manteve Nick preso naquela posição. Se Nick não se libertasse rapidamente, ele falharia e não havia segunda chance. Tentando não se desesperar, vasculhou em sua memória o que Seiya dizia sobre o cosmo. Concentre-se em um ponto. Sinta os átomos se movendo. Acerte-os! Ele conseguiu. Desferiu um golpe que jogou Seiya longe. Seiya ficou deitado, imóvel. Nick se aproximou preocupado. Quando chegou perto, Seiya levantou-se num salto e lhe deu um chute. Nick conseguiu se desviar.

- Nunca se aproxime do inimigo, nem se tiver certeza q ele está morto, principalmente quando tiver certeza de que o matou! Hehe . Já conseguiu despertar seu cosmo... agora vamos ver até onde chega.

Seiya elevou seu cosmo, apenas um pouco e disparou seus meteoros. Nick, no impulso de seu cosmo, estava conseguindo ver todos eles. Se desviava facilmente. Mas, do nada a velocidade começou a aumentar. Nick aumentou seu cosmo e estava normalizando. Porém os meteoros aumentavam ainda mais a velocidade. Nick tentava manter a velocidade igual a eles. Porém chegou a um ponto em que não conseguiu. Os meteoros o atingiram. Ele caiu no chão. Levantou-se. Olhou para Seiya em desespero, perguntando se havia fracassado. Seiya riu e disse:

- Não Nick... Você passou! O começo era o suficiente, mas decidi testar até onde o seu poder ia... você foi bem melhor do que eu esperava até. Bom, de um jeito ou de outro, parece que a armadura de raposa é sua agora... Venha, siga-me!

A entrega desta armadura em especial, foi algo bem estranho. Depois de 203, anos, finalmente a primeira geração de cavaleiros surgia. Nicolas era apenas o primeiro dos 88. Por ser o primeiro, para entregar sua armadura, houve uma cerimônia. No coliseu que havia no santuário, estavam todos os guerreiros e aspirantes a cavaleiros o observando. E na frente, estavam os 5 Mestres. Nicolas não conseguia não rir mentalmente ao olhar para eles. Eles eram pessoas com menos de 90 cm e eram roxos. Porém, sabia que apesar disso, seu poder era enorme. Após toda uma cerimônia, a armadura foi entregue. Nick abriu a urna, e a armadura respondeu ao seu cosmo. A armadura se vestiu em Nicolas sozinha. Após isso, houve uma festa em comemoração. Depois de muita farra, Nick foi dormir. Queria estar bem disposto no dia seguinte para assistir seus 2 melhores amigos virarem cavaleiros. Isto se passassem no teste...

O dia seguinte passou bem rápido. Seus amigos fizeram o teste e passaram. Viraram então, Josh de escultor e Brick de tigre. Seus mestres, Shiryu mestre de Brick e Kiki mestre de Josh, os estavam parabenizando. Seus testes haviam sido normais. Josh, que era da mesma espécie que Kiki, teve de usar sua telecinese e concertar uma armadura. Brick teve que reverter o fluxo de água criado por Shiryu. De acordo com Shiryu, o fluxo era tão forte quando o da cachoeira de Rozan. A entrega das armaduras de seus amigos não havia recebido uma festa, mas nem por isso era menos importante. A mesma cerimônia fora realizada. Após receberem suas armaduras, os garotos decidiram ir se divertir. Mas antes que tivessem tempo, Shiryu aparece e diz:

- Hehe... Jovens... Devem estar ansiosos para desfrutar do poder das armaduras estou certo? Não duvido que comecem a lutar amistosamente já já... Mas antes disso, vocês devem entender sua verdadeira missão para com Atena. Sigam-me!

Shiryu os guiou por um caminho desconhecido. O caminho era difícil, haviam muitas precipitações etc. Chegaram a uma caverna. Shiryu entrou, e com olhares desconfiados, os três cavaleiros de bronze o seguiram. A caverna era longa e escura. Depois de uma longa caminhada chegaram a uma parede enorme que bloqueava o que parecia ser uma saída. Brick, que tinha mais intimidade com Shiryu, perguntou:

- Mestre, o que o senhor está fazendo?

Shiryu não respondeu. Ele elevou seu cosmo e a parede se abriu. Seguiram todos em frente e os cavaleiros e bronze se surpreenderam ao se deparar com os aposentos do grande mestre.

- Esta é uma das duas passagens secretas. A outra, dá para a escadaria com as rosas vermelhas. A que usamos é mais aconselhável, para a segurança de vocês.

Shiryu continuou seguindo ate se sentar em seu assento. Do seu lado, estavam os outros 4.

Os três se ajoelharam em sinal de respeito. Ikki pigarreou e começou a dizer:

- Como vocês sabem, é dever de todo cavaleiro proteger a deusa Atena. Apesar de ela não ter nascido ainda nesta era, tudo o que fazemos é somente em função dela. Vocês são a primeira geração de cavaleiros desta época. Nós cinco avaliamos todos os dias os aspirantes a cavaleiros. Nós decidimos que vocês são os mais confiáveis. Porém não temos certeza, por isso não serão confiados a vocês muitos segredos. Mas vocês três, em caso de nós sumirmos ou morrermos, estarão no comando do santuário. Por isso precisam estar a par da situação.

Ikki lhes explica toda a situação da guerra que esta para acontecer e passa a palavra para Hyoga.

- Dado que o selo dos três deuses está para se quebrar, precisamos estar preparados. Precisamos da ajuda dos dois deuses. Por isso vocês estão aqui. Serão enviados a sua primeira missão.

Shun continuou:

- Em todas as encarnações de Hades, uma mulher chamada pandora nasce como sua irmã mais velha. Anteriormente, Hades devia apossar-se de um corpo humano. A alma mais pura da época. Mas, Atena enfraqueceu seu espírito a tal ponto, que a única opção de Hades é reencarnar na terra como um humano, e então despertar sua alma imortal. Como precisamos da ajuda de Hades, é inevitável que precisemos convencer Pandora. E acima de tudo, os deuses gêmeos, Hypnos e Thanatos. Estes também foram mortos, então renascerão como humanos. Na verdade, eles já renasceram, e são bem próximos a Pandora. Eu duvido muito que eles entenderão o que essa guerra significa. Por isso precisamos convencer Pandora a ficar conosco e selar o mais rápido que pudermos as almas dos deuses Gemos.

Seiya continuou:

- Não creio que será difícil selá-los, pois ainda não despertaram suas almas imortais. Acredito que nem saibam ainda que são Deuses. vocês devem usar o poder destes selos para que possam aprisioná-los. – Ele conjura uma caixinha com um selo de Atena. – Este selo contém o sangue de Atena. Ele poderá selar as almas dos deuses Gemeos. Eles e Pandora se encontram nos Estados Unidos. Pandora tem agora 7 anos. Não a assustem, isso só complicará tudo. Vocês devem partir daqui há uma semana. Boa sorte. Já podem ir.

Os três desceram pelas 12 casas. Deram-se conta de que apesar de difícil, o caminho secreto era mais rápido. Mas isso era irrelevante. Nada podia conter o entusiasmo de ter sua primeira missão sozinhos. Mal eles sabiam que iriam ser vigiados o tempo todo...

- Bom, parece que depois de todos os anos eu e você vamos ter um pouco de ação não é Seiya?

- Sim Shiryu. Eu só gostaria de poder usar minha armadura contra Thanatos. Ainda sinto raiva dele pelo que ele quase fez à minha irmã. Mas sei que mais tarde ele será necessário...

- Que bom que com o tempo você se tornou mais prudente Seiya... Isso me surpreende muito. Também gostaria de usar minha armadura. Odeio aqueles dois. Eles manipulam Hades e seu exército. Apesar de ser para o bem de Hades quando ele acorda completamente, desta vez não podemos permitir sua intromissão. Além do mais, não devemos usar nossas armaduras ainda... Isso quebraria a técnica. Nós seremos necessários em nosso total poder mais a frente. E na verdade devemos quebrar esta técnica somente em ultimo caso. Você sabe que nosso dever é sacrificar nossas vidas se for possível salvar a vida da maioria dos cavaleiros desta era...

- Sim... Me sinto culpado por estar usando estes 3... nós sabemos a exata localização de Pandora... ainda não entendo o por que de não podermos trazê-la pra cá agora.

- É... você não muda Seiya. Você sabe como Thanatos é, ele vai subestimá-los. Mas se aparecermos La, ele vai nos enfrentar com todas as forças. Devemos pegá-los de surpresa. E só enganando esses 3 nós conseguiremos.


	4. A Morte se aproxima

Nick e os outros já estavam em Las Vegas havia algumas horas. O local era cheio de gente andando de um lado para o outro de modo desordenado. Isso irritava Nick. Agradeceu mentalmente a Shiryu por pensar em criar uma ilusão para esconder as urnas das armaduras que carregavam nas costas. Eles estavam andando sem rumo esperando aparecer alguma pista, quando Josh parou. Nick e Brick olharam para ele interrogativos. Depois de um tempo eles começaram a sentir também. De certa direção, vinha um cosmo diferente dos que já tinham sentido. Não. Não somente um. Havia 3 cosmos. 2 deles eram fracos, mas um era extremamente forte. Tão forte que a principio cobriu os outros 2. Nervosos, eles se entreolharam. Todos lembraram automaticamente do que Shiryu havia dito antes de partirem.

- Pandora nasceu em Las Vegas... não sabemos aonde Pandora se encontra exatamente, mas vocês deverão sentir o cosmo dela. É algo diferente do nosso. Vocês vão perceber. Mas cuidado... Os deuses gêmeos estarão lá, talvez não despertos. Mas com o nascimento de Pandora, o poder do colar com as sementes da mokurenji enfraqueceu e os espectros libertaram suas almas. – Shiryu tirou o colar feito de sementes de dentro da mão. Quando Nick o vira pela primeira vez, ele estava todo preto. Agora ele tinha algumas sementes marrons. Seiya havia explicado que o colar prendia a alma dos espectros mortos em guerra em cada semente. 108 sementes para 108 espectros. – Somente alguns se libertaram, mas tomem cuidado. Agora vão!

E lá estavam eles, seguindo em direção aos cosmos. Eles transmitiam uma sensação de morte e tristeza. Josh, que era de uma raça humana mais evoluída em relação a coisas psíquicas, sentia isso mais fortemente que os outros.

Eles seguiram por um longo caminho, até que chegaram a uma casa. Não era muito luxuosa, mas dava pra ver que a pessoa que ali morava tinha uma condição boa de vida. Brick, que queria terminar logo com aquilo, tocou a campainha. A porta se abriu e uma garotinha com cabelos e olhos roxos, que parecia ter 7 anos, os atendeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Boa tarde senhores, o que desejam?

Sem saber o que falar exatamente, Josh arriscou, inseguro:

- Ahn... gostaríamos de falar com a senhorita Pandora...

A garotinha pareceu pensar sobre o assunto e falou:

- Bom, eu não deveria, mas vocês parecem gentis. Entrem, eu sou Pandora.

Só então se deram conta que um dos 2 cosmos fracos que vinham da casa pertencia a ela. Ela os guiou pela casa até uma sala. Era uma sala espaçosa. Deram uma olhada em volta e notaram duas pessoas. Sentadas no sofá estavam um garoto com cabelos loiros e olhos levemente amarelados. Ele aparentava ter 10 anos. Do seu lado, sentado no sofá, estava um homem que parecia ter 20 anos mais ou menos. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e um olhar ameaçado, pelo menos na direção dos cavaleiros.

- Senhorita Pandora... Quem são eles?

- Eles queriam falar comigo.

- Você não pode deixar as pessoas entrarem assim na sua casa, senhorita.

- Mas eles me pareceram tão simpáticos... – O homem parecia querer contrariá-la mas apenas disse:

- Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez, fale comigo antes tudo bem?

- Sim, senhor Radamanthys.

Brick gelou ao ouvir o nome. Shiryu o havia mencionado nos treinos. Ele havia dito que os espectros tinham 3 juízes. Os 3 eram considerados os mais fortes. E desses 3, Radamanthys de Wyvern, d a estrela celeste da fúria, era o mais forte. Como puderam ser tão azarados? Radamanthys pareceu perceber o impacto de seu nome em Brick. Sorriu. Ele sabia que os 3 eram cavaleiros. Mas não acreditava que eles viriam matar Pandora. Não era da índole deles agir assim. Por isso ele sorriu e perguntou os nomes deles e o que queriam. Eles disseram os nomes e pensaram... Não sabiam ao certo o que queriam. Queriam levar Pandora para o santuário, mas como dizer isso?

- Ahn... Nós...

- Pandora, deixe-nos a sós por alguns minutos por favor? Você também senhor Hypnos...

- Sim.

Os dois saíram. Ao ouvirem o nome de Hypnos, os cavaleiros estranharam. Onde estava Thanatos? Radamanthys os interrompeu:

- O que 3 cavaleiros de bronze estão fazendo aqui?

Seiya e Josh içaram surpresos, Mas Brick já esperava:

- Precisamos da ajuda de Hades.

- Como? – Radamanthys não acreditou. – Falem logo o que querem talvez eu os deixe saírem com vida daqui.

O cosmo de Radamanthys começou a crescer assustadoramente. Era ele o dono do cosmo que cobria os outros dois.

- Eu já disse – Brick disse firme – Nós viemos porque precisaremos da ajuda de Hades.

Brick começou a contar o que os Mestres o havia dito. Radamanthys parecia estar em conflito. Ele sabia que Hades já havia comentado algo assim há muito tempo. Ele estava em dúvida ainda quando uma voz surgiu do nada.

- O que foi Radamanthys? Vai acreditar nestes cavaleiros tão facilmente? Eles querem apenas matar Pandora para deixar o exercito de Hades desorganizado. Não pode acreditar neles. Mate-os!


	5. Aliança Garantida

Radamanthys tomou sua decisão. Rapidamente investiu com seu punho na direção dos cavaleiros. Acertou os três ao mesmo tempo. A força do golpe quase os deixou inconscientes. Os três abriram rapidamente a urna e as armaduras os vestiram. Radamanthys riu:

- Esta é a força da qual os cavaleiros desta era dispõe? Hum, guerra ganha já...

Radamanthys queria humilhá-los, por isso deixou que tentassem atacar. Nick começou:

- Ataque furtivo! – Radamanthys entendeu que o ataque. Nick deveria se mover tão rápido que não seria visto, então ele apareceria atrás do adversário e desferiria um soco mortal. E tirando a parte do "mortal" e "tão rápido que não seria visto" o golpe deu certo. Radamanthys riu enquanto Nick olhava, sem acreditar, para seu punho, nas costas de Radamanthys, sem que o outro se mexesse.

- Minha vez. – Radamanthys lançou seu cosmo na direção de Nick, com apenas um dedo e o jogou longe. Josh tentou logo após.

- Martelo de bronze! – Radamanthys também entendeu o golpe. Josh concentrava o poder nas martelos da armadura e os atirava. Porém eles eram lentos para Radamanthys. Ele simplesmente elevou seu cosmo e fez os martelos voltarem em direção à Josh. Josh desapareceu antes que o martelo o atingisse. Ele surgiu em cima de Radamanthys e atacou:

- Impulso Estelar! – Radamanthys segurou o pé de Josh e usou o impacto do golpe contra ele. Josh foi atirado na parede. Brick nem esperou Radamanthys se virar. Já estava atacando:

- Vendaval do Tigre! – O golpe funcionava de modo que o cosmo de Brick criava um vendaval que retardava os movimentos do inimigo enquanto ele desferia socos. Radamanthys assoprou e o vento se voltou contra Brick. Radamanthys pegou os 3 corpos e os juntou para desferir o golpe final. Quando estava quase os acertando, uma criatura minúscula e roxa o acertou. Antes que Radamanthys tivesse tempo de pensar, ele ouviu um grito de fúria:

- Você! Quer dizer que você veio! O que está planejando?

- Eu planejava prender você sem que você tivesse como reagir... Mas tive que estragar meu disfarce...

- Hum... Vejo que se tornou prudente. Mas eu também! – Um garoto de 10 anos apareceu. Ele era idêntico a Hypnos, mas ao invés de loiro com olhos amarelados ele tinha cabelos prateados com olhos totalmente cinzas. Um hexágono se encontrava na sua testa. Ele estendeu seu punho e atacou:

- Divina providência! – O golpe teria acertado Seiya em cheio, afinal ele naquela forma não tinha poder para superar Thanatos. Porém um selo se interpôs entre seu punho e Seiya. Shiryu abriu uma urna que continha outro selo. A urna começou a puxar Thanatos. Este riu e seu pentágono na testa brilhou. O selo se desfez.

- Haha. Parece que Atena sempre deixa sangue pra fazer bastante desses selos irritantes! Mas depois de ficar preso por dois séculos nessa urna graças a Hakurei, eu aprendi minha lição. E agora? Como se protegerão? Haha. – Apesar de estar rindo, Thanatos não fez como na última guerra. Ele pôs todo seu poder e usou sua divina providência novamente. Mas dessa vez estavam os dois cavaleiros ali. Eles conseguiram parar o golpe.

- Meteoro de Pegasus! – Cólera dos 100 Dragões!

Os golpes atingiram Thanatos. Acertou sua cara em cheio e abriu uma ferida nela. Thanatos odiava ser ferido. Olhou com ódio para Seiya e Shiryu.

- Fobia do Tártaro! – Este golpe usava as almas furiosas, que eram mandadas para o Tártaro, para atacar o oponente. O golpe seria extremamente forte, mas Thanatos se esquecera de uma coisa. Apesar de ser um Deus, havia reencarnado como humano. Seu poder ainda não havia alcançado o de um verdadeiro Deus. Ele estava debilitado por causa do maldito corpo humano. O golpe não conseguiu ser realizado. Thanatos estava atônito. Shiryu aproveitou a situação e:

- Excalibur! – O golpe atingiu Thanatos, não mortalmente, mas no hexágono em sua testa. Thanatos caiu ajoelhado. O golpe havia atingido sua alma imortal. Apesar de imortal, ela estava fraca. Shiryu aproveitou o momento e tirou um selo da manga. Tocou o selo no hexágono e o jogou na urna. O selo pareceu jogar o cosmo de Thanatos na caixa. Seiya, agilmente, pegou a caixa e fechou, trancando-a com o selo. Thanatos desmaiou então. Ainda estava vivo e consciente de quem era, mas seu poder de deus estava selado na caixa. Nick, Brick e Josh olhavam assustados para os Mestres.

- O que foi... – Mas então:

- Thanatos! O que vocês fizeram com ele? – O garoto, irmão gêmeo de Thanatos chorava enquanto abraçava o irmão. Pandora olhava com medo para os cavaleiros. Correu para trás de Radamanthys para se proteger. Radamanthys a pôs atrás de si. Seiya com medo que Hypnos ficasse com raiva e despertasse disse:

- Ele esta vivo, senhor Hypnos. Eu garanto a você que isso tem um motivo, se o senhor quiser me ouvir, é claro.

Seiya contou a Hypnos que ele era o deus do sono e qual era seu dever. Contou também sobre seu irmão que era o deus da morte. Hypnos parecia entender rapidamente.

- Então é por isso que sempre estamos sendo vigiados pelas pessoas com as armaduras negras...Thanatos tem andado estranho ultimamente. Ele não falava mais comigo direito e assumia uma postura de quem era superior...

- Sim Hypnos. A alma imortal dele despertou nele, porém com você será diferente. Seu irmão, assim que conseguiu se libertar correu para o Olimpo. O selo já esta mais fraco. Zeus já está parcialmente livre. Thanatos fez um trato com Zeus, de que ele manipularia o humano em que Hades reencarnaria para lutar junto ao Olimpo. Em troca, ele despertaria como um Deus de uma vez só. Como se sua alma apenas estivesse dormindo neste corpo.

- E por que comigo não vai ser assim?

- Porque, Hypnos, seu irmão odeia os humanos. A pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido com ele era se tornar um humano. Já você, admira os humanos. Apesar de ser contra nossa rebeldia contra os deuses, você admira como nós conseguimos realizar milagres e às vezes fazer o impossível. Por isso decidiu experimentar a vida como humano.

- E como podem ter certeza de que Thanatos é um traidor? – Se intrometeu Radamanthys.

- Nós sempre estamos de olho nos selos de Hades, Poseidon e do Olimpo... Qualquer modificação, nós estamos a par. Por isso mandamos que eles viessem. O santuário não tem muito poder ainda, e nós precisamos guardar o nosso para a hora certa. Queríamos enganar Thanatos. Sabíamos que ele era um traidor e que não seria fácil vencê-lo. O plano não saiu como o esperado, mas foi bom.

- Hum... e o que farão agora?

- Bom... Podemos contar com a ajuda de Hades?

- Acho que por hora cabe a mim essa decisão. Sim nós apoiaremos o santuário, mas somente por que não quero ver a Terra destruída por outro que não nosso Imperador Hades. Daqui a alguns anos Pandora estará mais velha e tomará o comando de nosso exército. Só falta Hades nascer.

- Sim... Ele já sabe desta guerra. Ele irá nascer no mesmo ano que Atena. Exatamente daqui a 7 anos. O que nós queremos é levar Pandora e seus pais ao santuário. Assim estarão protegidos e poderemos estabelecer um contato melhor entre Hades e Atena, pelo menos até que comecem a despertar suas almas imortais e suas lembranças passadas venham.

- Isso é bem complicado... Não creio que muitos espectros vão gostar da idéia...

- Hades só precisa ficar lá ate ter idade para ir pra o inferno. Assim que ele puder, ele poderá ir para o submundo. Ele já foi recriado certo? – O submundo havia sido destruído com a morte de Hades. Mas foi só no momento em que Hades perdeu todo o poder. Naquele momento tudo que existia ali desapareceu. As que conseguiram escapar, renasceram. As almas que ficaram sumiram para sempre. Algumas semanas depois o inferno começaria se recriar. Pelo menos era isso que estava escrito em Star Hill.

- Sim... Vejo que está bem informado. Tudo bem. O que eu devo fazer?

- Você deve reunir todo o exército. Agora que contamos com a ajuda dos espectros posso quebrar o selo que criamos. – Assim que descobriram que o sangue que Saori havia deixado servia para criar selos, criaram um selo e selaram o castelo de Hades. As almas dos espectros que se libertassem das sementes, ficariam presas no castelo. É claro que o tempo tirava o poder do selo. Mas somente 3 foram capazes de sair do castelo. Radamanthys, Hypnos e Thanatos.

- Sim, mas tem um problema. Esse maldito colar que nos aprisiona. Pandora quando nasceu enfraqueceu um pouco o poder dele, mas somente quando Hades nascer é que todas as almas serão libertadas. Colar maldito! – Radamanthys o odiava. Há 2 guerras todos os espectros eram imortais, mas um maldito cavaleiro de ouro de virgem havia feito aquele colar. O colar perdia o poder quando Hades nascia, mas só uma vez. Atena recuperava o controle sempre e o colar voltava a funcionar.

Shiryu riu e disse:

- Bom Radamanthys, daqui a 7 anos quero que todos os espectros se reúnam no santuário para ver Hades. Então devem voltar e tomar suas funções no inferno. Temo que o Olimpo vá querer esses territórios. O Santuário Submarino precisará de proteção. Poseidon só será acordado quando Atena e Hades nascerem, só então os marinas se reunirão. Enquanto isso se puder dispor de alguns espectros para protegê-lo... – Shiryu tirou o colar e viu que 20 sementes estavam marrons. 19 espectros presos no selo.

- Seiya, acho que está na hora de voltar para o santuário não?

- Sim, Shiryu. Nós esperaremos os pais de Pandora voltarem. Quando voltarem, mudaremos sua mente para que achem que precisem ir para a Grécia. Hypnos vai com a gente, certo?

- Sim. – Hypnos entedia a importância daquilo tudo.

- Pandora, você será a irmã de Hades. Hades pode ter sido ingrato a você na ultima encarnação, então tente não se enfurecer quando você se lembrar de tudo.

Pandora não entendeu muito bem, mas ela sentia que o que eles falavam era verdade.

- Então Seiya, eu partirei com Radamanthys e abrirei o selo de Hades. Em breve estarei de volta ao santuário.

Então Shiryu foi com Radamanthys.

* * *

**Capitulo ficou um pouco grande xD. Enfim, desculpem a demora, hoje foi meio enrolado. Obrigado pela reviewe Rodrigo, ja tava achando que ninguém tava lendo shuahuahsuah. Bom, ai ta a primeira luta de verdade da fic... Após isso viram mais explicações, arrumações e então terá somente as batalhas. Espero não fazê-las ficarem repetitivas. Quero mais reviews heim! É minha priemira fic e quero conselhos sobre o que posso mudar, acrescentar e etc... Aceito qualquer sugestão.**


	6. Evoluindo

- Então Shun, parece que Hermes acaba de se libertar não?

- Sim... Temo que receberemos sua visita no Santuário em breve...

Shun e Hyoga estavam atentos para isso. Passaram a ultima semana tentando prever o que aconteceria. Então sentiram um cosmo poderoso sair do Olimpo. Foram averiguar e tiveram certeza de que Hermes estava livre. Era o segundo que se libertava do Olimpo. A alguns meses haviam sentido outro cosmo sair. Havia sido Dionísio. Este, porém não fez nada. Mas duvidavam que Hermes não fosse ao santuário.

- Precisamos avisar aos cavaleiros de prata para se prepararem.

3 anos haviam se passado haviam se passado desde o ataque a Thanatos. Nick evoluía mais rapidamente do que Seiya esperava. Seiya estava criando suas teorias com os outros sobre de onde veio Nick. Não tinha muitas pistas. Mas de qualquer jeito, estava feliz. Nick virara um cavaleiro de prata. O cavaleiro de sagita. Seus amigos também. Josh havia virado o cavaleiro de altar. E por ultimo, Brick. Este havia virado o cavaleiro de prata de relógio. Seiya nunca havia ouvido falar naquela constelação, mas Shiryu afirmou que ela existia. E se a armadura estava ali, então era por que existia mesmo... Mas havia outros cavaleiros de prata. Dante de lira e Charlie de taça. Estes eram um dos mais fortes junto com os 3. Eles 5 estavam aptos a treinar cavaleiros de bronze para agilizar a construção do exército. Seiya sorria feliz, ao imaginar se eles conseguiriam se tornar cavaleiros de ouro, quando Shiryu se comunicou com ele:

- Seiya, Hermes se libertou. Provavelmente irá ao santuário. Tentarei chegar o mais rápido que puder. Prepare os cavaleiros de prata.

Seiya imediatamente os chamou e os alertou do perigo. Os cavaleiros compreenderam e se puseram alertas a qualquer coisa diferente. Não demorou muito. Sentiram um cosmo chegando no Santuário. Não era forte como esperavam que um deus fosse. Eles se dirigiram em sua direção. Deviam impedi-lo se fosse inimigo. Ao chegarem se depararam com um homem de aproximadamente 1.60 m com cabelos curtos pretos, e magro. Não era exatamente o tipo que dava medo.

- Eu sou Marcus. Sou um dos mensageiros de Hermes.

- E o que faz aqui?

- Vim aqui fazer uma proposta, cavaleiros... Atena ainda não nasceu. O selo do Olimpo está perdendo o poder. Esta guerra é inútil. Desta vez não iremos perder. Por isso meu senhor, Hermes, pediu que eu viesse aqui para lhes oferecer duas escolhas. Vocês podem ficar aqui e lutar... Ou vocês podem se render e permitiremos que quando morram suas almas descansem em paz, ao contrário dos cavaleiros de ouro antigos, que ficaram presos no limbo devido à vontade dos deuses.

- Então Hermes é um tolo se acha que nós trairemos Atena tão facilmente...

- Bom, Altar, vou tomar isso como um não então. Infelizmente para um não só há uma saída.

O mensageiro elevou seu cosmo e atacou Josh. Este, porém, estava muito mais forte do que quando virara um cavaleiro. Conseguiu ver o golpe do mensageiro e revidou.

- Maldição do Altar! – O golpe soltou todo o cosmo de Josh em forma de telecinese, visando separar todos os ossos do corpo de seu inimigo.

O golpe mutilou o corpo do mensageiro. Ao lado de seu corpo apareceram duas pessoas.

- Parece que o Santuário não está tão desprotegido assim não? Mas de qualquer jeito, Eric foi derrotado por subestimar os cavaleiros. Não se animem, cavaleiros. Nós do exercito de Hermes somos divididos em três grupos. Os mensageiros, os viajantes e os ladrões. Os mensageiros são os mais fracos de nós... Os viajantes são mais fortes que os mensageiros, mas não mais que os ladrões. Nós somos a maior força que Hermes tem. Eu sou Gil. Fui escolhido por Hermes por ser um saqueador impiedoso, que mata brutalmente qualquer um que intervenha em seu caminho. Este é Pedro, ele foi escolhido por ser o ladrão mais ágil desta era. Não serão capazes de nos derrotar. Morram! Assassinato Brutal!

Nick riu ao sentir a força do cosmo. Ele parou um golpe com uma mão e antes de desferir o golpe final em Gil, disse:

- É uma pena que o exército de Hermes seja tão fraco... Chuva de flechas prateadas!

Nick transformou seu cosmo em flechas prateadas que atingiram e mataram Gil. Nick ia comemorar mas antes que pudesse dizer algo sentiu um soco nas suas costas.

Virou e usou o Ataque Furtivo, mas o inimigo foi muito rápido. Desviou chutou Nick. Nick caiu. Antes que Pedro pudesse fazer algo, Brick o atacou.

- Balança Do Tempo! – Se o golpe dependesse da velocidade para fazer efeito, Pedro teria escapado. Mas o golpe funcionava de modo que o cosmo de Brick criava uma camada em uma área e todas as pessoas que estivessem naquela área, se Brick quisesse, sofreriam seu efeito, ou seja, enquanto Pedro estivesse na área do cosmo de Brick, seu corpo envelheceria gradualmente. Fazendo isso, Pedro ficou mais lento e fraco. Brick se aproveitou:

- Vendaval Do Tigre! – Com isso o ultimo atacante havia morrido.

Charlie e Dante apenas ficaram olhando. Não acharam a batalha nem um pouco difícil também. Sabiam que poderiam tê-los derrotado.

Os 5 se dirigiram ao salão do mestre. Os outros 2 cavaleiros de prata também conheciam a passagem secreta, então foram por ela mesmo. Ao chegarem lá, explicaram a situação toda para os Mestres que estavam lá. Ikki disse:

- Que bom que foi uma batalha fácil. Mas Hypnos já tinha nos alertado que seria... é melhor ouvirem o que ele nos disse.

Hypnos desce da sala de Atena. Como era um deus, os cavaleiros cederam os aposentos de Atena para ele. La ele ficava com Pandora. Pandora já tinha 10 anos. Estava aprendendo a manusear seu cosmo. Já estava entendendo seu objetivo de vida. Seus pais moravam em uma vila no santuário, e achavam que sua filha estava em um colégio interno. Hypnos já havia despertado como um Deus. Havia completado 13 anos a pouco tempo e agora já lembrava de suas vidas passadas. Quando ele chega perto dos cavaleiros fala:

- Olá cavaleiros...Não é surpresa que tenham vencido facilmente os guerreiros de Hermes. Dentre os deuses, os mais fortes exércitos pertencem a Ares, Atena, Poseidon, Hades, Hera e Zeus. Por isso o exercito do Olimpo não é grande perigo pra nós. Mas isso não quer dizer que os Deuses não sejam. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Atena, Ares, Deméter, Apolo, Ártemis, Hefesto, Afrodite, Hermes e Dioniso. Esta é uma ordem em que o mais forte fica em cima. Dionisío ja se libertou. Agora Hermes. Isso significa que irão se libertar nesta ordem. Atena, Hades e Poseidon realmente pensaram em tudo. Pelo que estou vendo, Zeus só estara livre quando Atena completar seus 13 anos. Então a guerra realmente começará. Mas uma coisa me preocupa... Quando ela completar 13 anos, vocês cavaleiros de prata estarão com 33... Nesta idade, não estarão em plena forma. E isso será uma coisa necessária... Porém... Shiryu me contou que você, Brick desenvolveu uma técnica interessante... Sua Balança Do Tempo pode apenas envelhecer a pessoa, ou também pode fazê-la ficar mais nova?

- Pode fazer os dois, senhor...

- Interessante... Pois bem. Apesar de meu orgulho ir totalmente contra... Preciso te pedir algo... Você consegue me ensinar esta técnica? Como um Deus, meu cosmo pode criar uma barreira no santuário. Assim, os cavaleiros envelheceriam ao meu querer...

Brick se sentiu lisonjeado. Iria ensinar uma técnica a um Deus! Ele concordou no mesmo instante.

- Certo então... Ensine-me está técnica hoje. Venha aqui a noite. Agora... – Seus olhos pararam em Nick – Qual sua ligação com Artemis?

- Han? – Nick não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Hypnos ia explicar, mas Seiya interrompeu.

- Parece que o senhor Hypnos está cansado... Deixem-no descansar cavaleiros. Podem se retirar.

Nick estava confuso. Queria saber mais. Mas o olhar de Seiya não estava brincalhão como sempre. Era uma ordem de um Grande Mestre. Seria melhor obedecer.

Quando Nick e os outros saíram, Seiya olhou para Hypnos.

- Então ele realmente tem uma ligação com Artemis não é? Eu já imaginava. – Seiya contou toda a história de quando o achou.

- Entendo. Eu notei que ele tem um cosmo extremamente forte dentro de si. Ainda não o despertou, mas sinto esse cosmo. E ele me lembra muito Artemis... Mas o que será?

- Não sei... Venho procurando há 16 anos a resposta, mas ainda não a achei.

- Bom, refletirei sobre isso. Agora... Enquanto Brick não vem, vou voltar e conversar com a senhorita Pandora...

Mais tarde Brick fora aos aposentos de Hypnos e lhe ensinara a técnica. Com o cosmo de Brick, a técnica era limitada a uma pequena área e somente a pessoas com cosmo menor eram afetadas. Como Atualmente Hypnos tinha o maior cosmo do Santuário, todas as pessoas de lá foram afetadas. E a amplitude da área desta técnica também era enorme. E assim foi por mais 4 anos.

* * *

**xD. Desculpa demorar pra postar hoje... tive um dia cheio. Enfim, obrigado novamente ao Rodrigo e também à chocomochi . O capitulo foi feito por que eu precisava mostrar eles como cavaleiros de prata^^ Mas aproveitei e pus algumas pistas sobre Nick. To trabalhando duro pra fazer com que a revelação não seja idiota '-'.**


	7. A Nova Geração Pronta

4 anos depois Nick achava engraçado ainda ter 17. Apesar da força de Hypnos ser enorme, ele não conseguiu parar o envelhecimento dos cavaleiros. Mas ele reduziu muito. Nos que estavam treinando, que tinham de 7 a 15 anos, ele não usava seu poder, pois precisavam envelhecer para ficarem mais poderosos, mas depois dos 15 ele tinha que incluir na barreira. As tropas de Atena estavam quase completas já. Nick havia se tornado o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário. Brick de libra. Josh de Áries. Dante e Charlie quiseram continuar como cavaleiros de prata. Seu poder era o suficiente para se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro, mas preferiam continuar prata. Com a armadura de taça, Charlie podia curar as pessoas fazendo-as beber da água da armadura. Dante era o único dentre os cavaleiros de Atena que atacava com um instrumento. Os dois não confiavam esses cargos únicos a mais ninguém. Também havia outros cavaleiros de ouro. Rick de peixes e Mark de virgem. Ambos haviam sido treinados por Shun. John e Karl eram os cavaleiros de leão de gêmeos respectivamente. Haviam sido treinados por Ikki. Axel de aquário e Harry de escorpião foram treinados por Hyoga. Assim faltavam somente os cavaleiros de Touro, Câncer e Capricórnio. Touro estava sendo treinado por Seiya, Câncer por Kiki, e capricórnio por Shiryu. Shiryu estava muito ansioso para que Shura se tornasse logo cavaleiro. Coincidentemente, seu aprendiz tinha o mesmo nome que o antigo cavaleiro de capricórnio, o que salvara a vida de Shiryu e lhe entregara a espada Excalibur. Era exatamente por isso que Shiryu estava ansioso. Queria poder passar adiante a espada. Ele continuaria tendo ela, mas achava que a espada devia pertencer a outra pessoa tão capaz quanto Shura fora. Kiki treinava Joshua. Estava feliz que havia conseguido aprender tudo que Mu Havia lhe ensinado sobre as ondas do inferno. Seiya também estava feliz por saber como ensinar a técnica de atacar em posição de defesa ao mesmo tempo para seu aprendiz. Mas não era só isso que deixava todos ansiosos. Atena nasceria em apenas uma semana.

A noite, quando os 5 Mestres e Kiki estavam discutindo quando deveriam libertar Poseidon, Hypnos desceu e se intrometeu:

- Eu acho que devemos libertá-lo agora...

- Mas Atena disse que deveríamos libertá-lo somente quando ela nascesse.

- Sim... Mas Poseidon não pensa assim. Vocês já acharam o lugar onde Atena vai nascer?

- Não, não conseguimos. Algum cosmo parece manter o de Atena escondido...

- Exato... A mãe de Pandora está grávida. O senhor Hades nascerá dela, como sabemos. Mas uma coisa estranha é que... Ela esta grávida de 3 crianças. Uma menina e dois meninos.

- Isso quer dizer que...!

- Sim. Atena nascerá da mesma mãe que Hades. E quem vocês acham que é o outro menino? Precisam libertar Poseidon agora, se não ele não poderá usar aquele corpo.

- Por que não?

- Poseidon decidiu reencarnar como humano, assim como seu irmão e sua sobrinha. Se a criança nascer e Poseidon não estiver nela, Poseidon apenas possuirá o corpo e usará como fez com Julian Solo.

- E qual o problema?

- Seiya... Como deuses nós não estamos acostumados ao desespero.Não estamos acostumados a nenhum sentimento a não ser o de superioridade. Quando enfrentamos o desespero não sabemos como agir. Eu decidi reencarnar como humano para aprender a lidar com ele. Descobri que estava errado julgando vocês. Sendo deuses não passamos fome, não amamos, não sentimos saudades de amigos nem nada. Ao reencarnar como humano, senti a dor de perder meus pais. Meus amigos que foram separados de mim. Antes que Radamanthys me encontrasse eu vivia na rua. Com fome eu tinha que roubar. Agora entendendo que certos julgamentos no inferno eram injustos. Atena quando reencarnou como humana também entendeu isso. Hades e Poseidon ficaram surpresos com os humanos. Principalmente Hades. Primeiro o humano Alone, na guerra santa de quase 500 anos atrás conseguiu controlar a alma do senhor Hades e usar seus poderes. Depois você Shun, que conseguiu tomar controle e expulsá-lo de seu corpo. Hades quer entender a força dos humanos. Poseidon que viu tudo, também quer saber.

- Então está dizendo que devemos libertá-lo agora?

- Sim Seiya...

- Tudo bem então... Eu e Shiryu já tivemos nossa missão alguns anos atrás. Quem quer ir desta vez?

- Eu e Hyoga queremos hehehe.

- Nunca imaginei o dia em que Shun pediria para ir numa missão... o que 200 anos de tédio não fazem han?

- Pois é Seiya, não vejo a hora de um pouco de ação, mas não quero mortes desnecessárias ainda assim. Vamos Hyoga.

E eles foram. Ao invés de irem por bluegard, usaram a passagem secreta que Kanon havia descoberto ao ser preso no Cabo Sunion. Ao quebrarem a parede se depararam com o tridente de Poseidon. Hyoga e Shun já haviam percebido a armadilha que os esperava. Sem nem ao menos se olharem já haviam criado um plano. Hyoga foi, lentamente ate o tridente que continha um selo. Ao retirar o selo o chão se abriu e uma passagem para o Santuário Submarino se abriu. Nesse momento Shun criou uma barreira de ar no buraco. Bem a tempo. Assim que criou a barreira um corpo bateu nela e não conseguiu ultrapassar.

- Então Dionísio... achou que não perceberíamos? Hehe, por que não aprendem? Não nos subestimem...

- Maldito humano! Tire já essa barreira!

- Isso é uma ordem? Tsc Tsc, não é um bom começo...

- Humano insolente! Pois então morra! Embriaguez!

- Temo que não vá funcionar Dionísio... é uma decepção que você seja tão fraco. Esperava mais do Olimpo! Tempestade Nebulosa!

- Não sou tão fraco assim, humano. Não vai me vencer com isso!

- Sim, Por isso viemos em dupla, Dionísio. Execução Aurora!

O golpe atingiu a Tempestade Nebulosa e o golpe se disseminou, atingindo Dionísio por todas as direções. Porém Dionísio já havia desaparecido.

- Ele era mais fraco que Thanatos... Acho que os deuses realmente acham que derrotamos Hades por que ele foi fraco. É a única razão que encontro para responder o porquê de terem mandado Dionísio.

- Sim. Bom devemos nos apressar Hyoga.

Hyoga pulou, rindo. Shun se conteve. Quando pulou pegou o tridente de Poseidon junto. Colou um novo selo nele e rindo o atirou pra cima. A passagem se fechou e um grito furioso foi ouvido por eles. Shun estava rindo muito.

- HAHA. Como eles esperavam que nós acreditássemos que Dionísio era tão fraco?

- Não sei, mas foi ridículo. Ele realmente achou que a gente não viu ele sumindo e aparecendo no teto? Ele pareceu uma criança... De qualquer jeito foi bom ele fingir que era fraco. Se tivesse usado sua Embriaguez com toda a força eu não estaria nada bem... Agora vamos Hyoga!

Os dois correram todo o conhecido Templo de Poseidon. Shun se lembrava nostalgicamente dele derrotando Yo e Sorento. Hyoga lembrava-se de seu amigo, Isaac. Porém era uma nostalgia fraca perto de como riam o caminho todo da cara de Dionísio. Ao chegarem ao templo, pararam de rir. Encontraram as 7 escamas dos Generais Marinas organizadas em fileira, e no centro, uma urna com um selo de Atena. Hyoga se aproximou e, sem cerimônias, puxou o selo. A alma de Poseidon saiu da urna. Com uma voz calma ele disse:

- Então chegou a hora, certo, Cavaleiros de Atena? Vamos ver então o que vocês humanos tem de tão especial que podem acertar uma incomoda flecha em mim.

A alma de Poseidon deixou o lugar e foi em direção ao santuário. Pronto. Agora que o grito de Dionísio foi maior. Shun e Hyoga sabiam o que Dionísio queria. Ele queria entrar no templo e pegar a urna de Poseidon, assim Poseidon não participaria da guerra. Porém somente um cavaleiro de Atena pode tirar um selo de Atena. Nem mesmo um deus o pode. Como Atena havia fechado todas as entradas para o Santuário Submarino com um selo, incluindo a de Asgaard, para entrar no Templo de Poseidon, Dionísio precisaria que Alguém tirasse o selo. Hyoga e Shun sabiam disso desde que aceitaram a missão. Na verdade todos eles sabiam. Os deuses mais uma vez os estavam subestimando. Isso era bom para eles. Hyoga e Shun voltaram para o santuário. Levaram a urna de Poseidon. Caso Dionísio aparecesse, ele seria selado na urna, no lugar de Poseidon. Infelizmente Dionísio fora esperto. Quando voltaram para a prisão do Cabo Sunion, ele não estava mais ali.


	8. O Grande Nascimento

Uma semana depois a mãe de Pandora estava dando à luz 3 bebes. Radamanthys foi ao santuário especialmente para fazer o parto. Foi estranho vê-lo se apresentando educadamente à mãe de Pandora como Dr. Radamanthys. Com roupa de médico e tudo. Quando Seiya ria dele, ele apenas mandava olhares hostis.

O parto foi complicado. A mulher não estava agüentando dar à luz 3 deuses. Apesar de ter conseguido salvar as 3 crianças, a mãe morreu. O marido, que amava muito a esposa, morreria uma semana depois. Hypnos havia percebido isso. Isso era bom. Os 3 passariam uma vida humana não muito feliz. Logo após isso, Hypnos se sentiu egoísta por achar isso bom. Riu sombriamente por dentro, achando graça de ser humano.

Pandora, agora aos seus 14 anos, estava extremamente feliz que seus irmãos nasceriam. Antigamente ela vivia para cuidar apenas de um, Hades. Agora porém, ela considerava os outros tão irmãos quanto Hades. Daria sua vida para fazê-los terem tudo o que quisessem. Porém a felicidade se esvaiu quando descobriu que sua mãe morreu. Uma semana depois, ficou mais triste ainda coma morte de seu pai. Mas se fortaleceu e assumiu completamente sua responsabilidade lendária.

Seiya e os outros, incluindo Kiki, choravam ao ver Atena ali de novo. Todos se lembraram de como Saori era carinhosa e se importava com seus cavaleiros. Esperavam que esta Atena fosse exatamente como Saori.

Os 3 bebes foram levados para o salão de Atena. Seriam criados como irmãos de verdade.

Enquanto estavam levando os 3, Shun notou que um garoto os seguia. Assim que olhou para ele, viu uma versão mais nova de Sorento. Pediu que os outros continuassem e esperou ate que o garoto o alcançasse. O garoto olhou assustado para o homenzinho roxinho. Sempre morou ali pelo santuário, e sempre teve um pouco de medo daquelas 5 sorriu e falou:

- Olá menino.

- O... Olá Senhor – Disse o menino, muito nervoso.

- Por que esta nos seguindo?

- Eu... – Ele pensou em mentir, mas ao olhar nos olhos de Shun sentiu que não deveria. – Eu sinto que preciso estar de olho em um daqueles 3 bebes... é como se o conhecesse desde sempre. Eu sei que é ridículo, mas não consigo não me preocupar com ele. E ele só nasceu há algumas horas. Algo me atraiu para aquela casa e agora não consigo tirar os olhos deste bebe.

- Eu entendo... Qual é mesmo o seu nome menino?

- É Sorento, senhor.

Shun sorriu. Era engraçado como os deuses tinham pelo menos um protetor tão fiel que reencarnava sempre perto de onde seu deus iria nascer para então protegê-lo. Sorento era o de Poseidon. Shun chamou Radamanthys. A contra gosto ele deixou que Pandora carregasse Hades e foi até Shun.

- Radamanthys, quando se aliou a nós, disse que nos ajudaria a proteger o templo de Poseidon, certo?

- Sim.

- Pois então. Este é Sorento. Acho que se lembra dele... É uma alma insistente, devo dizer. Para que o templo de Poseidon fique aberto à seus marinas, precisamos tirar todos os selos. Isso o deixa exposto a ataques. Por isso preciso que você vá com alguns espectros para lá e o proteja até que os 7 generais estejam prontos. Mandarei alguns cavaleiros de prata também. Sorento, se quer proteger aquele bebe, você deve seguir o senhor Radamanthys. Ele lhe mostrará a melhor maneira de protegê-lo.

Com isso, Radamanthys e Sorento foram até o Santuário Submarino.

No salão do grande mestre, Hypnos falou:

- Os 108 espectros estão livres. Todos estão dirigindo ao inferno. Pandora deve ficar aqui e cuidar de seus irmãos. Eu não posso sair daqui, se não vocês envelhecem. Os espectros não envelhecem. Seus corpos são apenas como ilusões, suas almas são imortais. Por isso deixarei Minos no comando já que Radamanthys está encarregado de proteger o santuário submarino. Os 88 cavaleiros de Atena já estão prontos?

- Não. Faltam alguns apenas, mas não estamos completos ainda.

- Tudo bem. Atena foi bem precisa. Ela calculou tudo para que o selo de Zeus perdesse o poder somente quando ela fizesse 13 anos. Temos tempo. Porém temo que nosso poder será muito necessário no futuro. Eu como um Deus e vocês, um dos poucos humanos que chegaram ao poder de um Deus, precisamos aumentar nossos cosmos. Precisamos chegar ao nível de Apolo. Assim seremos capazes de segurar qualquer proteção caso necessário. Outra coisa. Precisamos acordar aquele cosmo que se esconde em Nick. Também sinto que ele será necessário.

- Faremos o possível com relação a Nick. Com relação a nós, nós iremos chegar ao nível de Apolo! – Todos disseram.

- Muito bom. Então, aproveitemos nossos últimos anos de relativa paz.

Hypnos ia se retirar porém antes que saísse um cosmo desconhecido se comunicou com todos na sala.

- Vejo que precisam de ajuda, cavaleiros. Há muito tempo eu não reencarno, mas acho que dessa vez pode ser a minha ultima chance.

- Odin? – Thanatos conhecia vagamente Odin, mas ainda relembrava a sensação de frio que o cosmo dele trazia.

- Sim Hypnos, parece que se lembra de mim não? Então, Kyle, o meu representante na terra nascerá em alguns meses... Eu irei reencarnar nele. Ao contrario dos outros deuses eu sempre que venho a Terra venho como humano, com algumas exceções, certo Seiya?

Seiya sorriu ao se lembrar de quando estava enfrentando Hilda. Odin não o possuiu completamente, mas ajudou Seiya a enfrentar Hilda. Seiya concordou. Não sabia se Odin podia vê-lo, afinal ele era apenas cosmo. Mas após isso, sem nenhum aviso, O cosmo de Odin desapareceu.

- Bom isso me alegra. Teremos mais chances com Odin e seus guerreiros deuses ao nosso lado.

E então Hypnos foi aos aposentos dos deuses.

Nick, Brick e Josh não tiveram grande participação no nascimento. Só puderam ver os bebês depois, junto com todos os outros espectros. O santuário estava um caos. As pessoas tinham medo dos espectros, mas eles queriam de qualquer jeito ver seu senhor. Após alguns dias somente, foi que puderam ver os bebes. Os 3 emanavam um cosmo aconchegante e inocente. Todos se sentiam confortados à seu modo. Os 9 cavaleiros de ouro que existiam se retiraram após um tempo e foram para suas respectivas casas. A vida no santuário estava monótona e como ainda eram jovens e sem experiência, queriam uma batalha logo. Mal sabiam como iam desejar que não tivessem pedido isto.

* * *

**Oi gente! To quase terminando de escrever ela toda =D. Ai quando tiver feito isso passo a postar mais rapido ^^. Obrigado hj à Nicky que me mando uma review tbm e aos outros de sempre =D. Tipo, eu to tentando por um padrão de palavras nos capitulos, mas fui ver aqui e a batalha só vai começar realmente daqui a uns 3 capitulos. Dêem sua opnião: Vocês preferem que eu poste em capitulos desse mesmo tamanho, ou que eu poste capitulos maiores pra andar mais rápdio? Obrigado!**


	9. Crescendo

3 semanas! Ikki estava em um de seus raros descontroles emocionais. A guerra finalmente aconteceria. O aniversário de 13 anos dos 3 deuses finalmente se aproximava. Ele se sentia feliz por tudo. Não era aquela frieza toda que demonstrava. Não mais, pelo menos. 200 anos de vida mudam muitos pensamentos sobre a vida. Agora ele entendia plenamente a sua razão de estar ali. Ele e seus companheiros da guerra anterior haviam garantido uma relativa paz para os humanos durante 200 anos. E agora, apesar dos humanos não aproveitarem suas chances, e de muitos não serem dignos da mesma, lá estavam eles e outras pessoas desta era, tentando salvar o mundo outra vez. Ikki não costumava entender os pensamentos de Saori. Ele lutava por vontade própria. Não pensava em salvar a Terra, pois não achava seus habitantes merecedores. Lutava por si próprio e pelos seus amigos. Não queria vê-los morrer, apesar de que se precisasse deixaria os morrer.

Anos e anos depois, Ikki começava a compreender Saori. Ou melhor, Atena. Ele e seus amigos, incluindo Kiki, haviam sido como pais para os 3 deuses. Eram crianças normais. Riam, choravam, sofriam, ficavam felizes e admiravam as pessoas. Não tinham a soberba de um Deus. Mesmo sabendo que eram. Ikki poderia esquecer que eles eram deuses, salvo por alguns fatores. Um deles foi quando os 3 fugiram. Mesmo inconscientemente eles protegeram seus cosmos para não serem localizados. Porém eles haviam se perdido. Passaram 2 meses desaparecidos. Haviam parado em um orfanato. Ikki mesmo os tirou de lá. Os 3 ficaram muito tristes ao ver as condições das crianças de lá. Começaram a ter noção de como a vida de algumas pessoas era triste. Desde então, todos os fins de semana os 3 iam ao orfanato brincar com as crianças. Sempre levavam coisas novas, e eles exigiam que não faltasse comida para eles.

Desde então muitas coisas assim vinham acontecendo. Ikki, junto com os outros, acompanhou o crescimento deles e passou a ter que ser compreensivo quando os 3 choravam e ele tinha que consolá-los. O que todos estranhavam era como Ikki agia mais delicadamente do que jamais imaginariam que ele agiria. Assim ele começou a ver o mundo que Saori via. Que Atena via. Ficou grato a ela por tudo que havia feito. Todos os sacrifícios.

Agora, ele já tinha o seguinte pensamento: se houvesse um humano na Terra que merecesse ser salvo, ele daria a vida pela Terra.

Enquanto ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, a jovem Atena veio até ele. Desta vez era somente Atena. Fora batizada com esse nome mesmo, afinal nasceu no santuário e todos sabiam quem era.

- Por que está acordada até tão tarde senhorita Atena?

- É que eu não consigo dormir, Ikki.

- Por quê?

- É que sempre que durmo, eu tenho um pesadelo. Neles, sempre estou eu e um homem. E nós temos exércitos diferentes como eu tenho vocês e meus irmãos tem seus espectros e marinas. Nós estamos em guerra sempre, e nos atacamos sem piedade. Só que apesar de não se parecerem em nada com eles, eu tenho certeza que são meus irmãos.

- Senhorita Atena... A senhorita, Hades e Poseidon, sendo Deuses, já vivenciaram vários períodos na Terra. E nesses momentos, sempre lutaram pelo domínio da Terra. Muitas guerras aconteceram entre vocês. Mas desta vez, vocês decidiram se unir e enfrentar um mal maior. Assim nasceram como irmãos. Peço que tente não se abalar com isso, senhorita. Apesar de muitas guerras, eu te garanto que desta vez, vocês será unidos. Vocês estão unidos por um laço. Um laço novo para Poseidon e Hades, mas não para a senhorita. O amor. Vocês viveram esta vida como irmãos. Algo que nunca aconteceu antes. Mesmo quando despertarem completamente seu poder, eu duvido que possam esquecer esse laço. Afinal todos vieram humanos desta vez. Humanos não podem lutar contra os sentimentos. E apesar de Serem imortais e extremamente poderosos, uma vez apresentados a estes sentimentos, não se libertarão, tenho certeza.

Ikki pegou Atena em seu colo e ficou conversando com ela à noite toda.

O mesmo acontecia no quarto de Shun. Shun achava engraçado o destino. Hades que uma vez tentou se apossar de seu corpo, nesta encarnação considerava Shun o seu "pai" preferido. Tudo o que queria falar ele ia falar com Shun. Outro fato que ele achava engraçado era que havia realmente um motivo para Hades escolher a pessoa mais pura na Terra para possuir:

- Mas Shun... Eu o Deus dos mortos, o deus que domina o submundo, julguei tanta gente injustamente! Como pude condenar ao inferno de sangue por que elas mataram um inseto? Eu mesmo já matei vários!

Shun era o que tinha mais paciência com Hades. Ele agia exatamente como Shun agia quando menor. Ele era muito sensível e tinha pena das pessoas. Mais que seus irmãos. Shun não conseguia olhar para ele e se lembrar do Hades que havia tomado seu corpo. Compreendendo o sentimento de Hades, explicou:

- Você como deus, não entendia os humanos. Nós somos uma criação diferente de vocês. Nós necessitamos de sentimentos para viver. Você não compreendia isso, por isso nos chamava de tolos. Mas agora vejo que você compreende. Não se sinta culpado, você fazia o que achava certo. Sempre continue fazendo o que achar certo. Agora... tente dormir ok?

Hades concordou, mas ficou ali, no quarto de Shun.

Poseidon era o mais frio de todos. Ele tinha aqueles sonhos, assim como os outros, mas parecia entender que aquilo era um passado que demoraria para se repetir. Mas não era por isso que era uma criança anormal. Por isso estava conversando com o seu "pai" preferido, Hyoga. Hyoga, que fora muito sentimental uma vez, aprendera a ser mais frio. Por isso Poseidon se dava bem com ele. Hyoga sabia quando Poseidon estava triste ou preocupado, e sabia como reagir a isso. Era somente distraí-lo. E era por isso que muito tarde na noite ele estava levando o Deus dos mares para patinar no gelo que ele mesmo criara. Hyoga, olhando para o deus se divertindo no gelo, pensava no quão estranho era gostar dele. Lutaram uma vez no passado. Uma luta mortal. E agora ali estava ele, cuidando de Poseidon. Hyoga sorriu e deixou o menino aproveitas suas ultimas 3 semanas de paz relativa.

Pandora estava em seus novos aposentos. A antiga Pandora sentiria ciúmes por Hades estar desabafando com Shun e não com ela. Mas ela havia aprendido muito nesta vida. Não servia de escrava para o irmão. Nem o irmão a tratava como uma. O irmão a amava e admirava. Não só Hades, mas Atena e Poseidon também. Com isso, ela se tornou uma pessoa mais feliz. Lembrava-se de suas vidas passadas e sentia-se leve só de pensar em um mundo onde tudo tivesse cor, não fosse tudo cinza como costumava ver o mundo. E também algo novo aconteceu... Com seu tempo livre e Hypnos como um deus "humanizado" ela acabou se aproximando de mais do deus. E o deus se aproximando dela. Até que algo novo para Pandora aconteceu. Ela se apaixonou. E tal como era novo para Pandora, era novo para Hypnos também. Os dois não souberam como lidar com isso no começo, mas estavam indo muito bem até agora. Pandora virou-se na cama e abraçou o corpo de Hypnos. Voltou a dormir.

Enquanto isso os 12 cavaleiros de ouro se divertiam pelos bares do vilarejo mais próximo. O poder de Hypnos diminuiu bastante devido ao excesso de cavaleiros. Os 88 já estavam ali prontos para a guerra. Por isso ele deixou alguns e deu mais atenção a outros para que igualasse o máximo possível. Assim ele conseguiu deixar os cavaleiros de ouro com 22 anos, uma ótima idade para lutarem. Os de prata ele tentou deixar todos com 20, alguns ficaram a baixo ou acima. Mas os de bronze, que eram a maioria, ficaram mais desiguais. Alguns tinham apenas 15 anos, outros 18.

Apesar de estarem bebendo descontraidamente em um bar enquanto conversavam contavam historias piadas e coisas em geral, todos estavam muito nervosos com o que estava por vir.

Todos sabiam que a guerra seria sangrenta, mas Nick, Brick e Josh tinham mais noção do que eles de como seria ruim. Os 3 treinaram obsessivamente para se tornarem fortes. Foram recompensados sendo os 3 cavaleiros de ouro mais fortes. Os 3 conseguiam alcançar lampejos vagos do 8° sentido.

Tentaram esquecer essas preocupações e continuaram a fingir descontração com os outros 9 amigos.

* * *

**Olá pessoal. Bom, como quero a fic organizadinha etc, eu vou posta hoje 3 capitulos... todos eles vão ser pra fechar a parte explicativa e ai vão começar as lutas ^^. Mas tem um problema... To em semana de provas, não sei se vai dar pra postar depois e ta complicado pra arranjar tempo pra continuar escrevendo, então se demorar, desculpem =D**


	10. Despertando

As ultimas 3 semanas de paz foram bem diferentes para os 3 deuses. Eles não precisavam dormir para receber lembranças de suas vidas passadas. A cada coisa reconhecível que olhavam as lembranças invadiam sua mente. Por isso decidiram deixar os deuses separados, cada um em seu templo. Atena continuou no santuário. Poseidon foi com Hyoga para seu templo submarino, com seus 7 generais marinas e Hades foi para o inferno, agora com os 108 espectros lá. Finalmente as semanas se passaram. Um dia antes eles reuniram todos os deuses. O santuário dormiu sob tensão. E não era pra menos. Bem cedo, todos foram acordados. Na verdade muitos acharam que o mundo inteiro acordou. Um estrondoso trovão brilhou no céu. Não acertou a terra. Ele percorreu todo o céu. Logo após este trovão, o Sol e a Lua subiram ao céu, juntos. O céu ficou levemente avermelhado por um tempo e então como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo aquilo voltou ao normal.

Seiya e os outros se levantaram rápido e foram ver se os deuses estavam bem. Ao chegarem lá, Pandora e Hypnos já estavam com eles. Ao olhar nos olhos dos 3 não viram mais as crianças de que cuidaram. Viram os olhos imponentes, de quem sabe de tudo, e completamente amplos, como se estivessem a vigiar tudo, que os deuses tinham. Atena deu um passo à frente e disse:

- O Olimpo está de pé novamente, cavaleiros. Obrigado por terem realizado meu desejo. Agora a guerra começa.

- Sim. Não devemos deixar nenhum espaço para que eles consigam alguma vantagem. Não importa o segredo. Vocês precisam trazer a armadura de Atena à vida! O problema aqui é meu irmão, Hades. A armadura de um Deus morre com ele. Só pode ser ressuscitada com seu respectivo sangue. Mas nossas armaduras mortas são mantidas em segredo. Por isso não sei onde está sua armadura, irmão. Você sabe?

- Não tenho certeza... Tinha medo que o corpo do qual eu me apossasse conseguisse o poder e revelasse o segredo da armadura, por isso mandei Radamanthys escondê-la até de mim, caso eu morresse...

- Não se preocupe senhor Hades. Sua armadura está comigo. Eu sabia que o senhor precisaria dela!

Radamanthys também havia partido para o santuário ao ouvir e ver os acontecimentos. Junto com ele vinha Sorento se certificar de que seu senhor estava bem. Radamanthys trazia consigo a espada de Hades. Sorento trazia o tridente de Poseidon. Seiya conjurou em sua mão o báculo de Atena. O que continha o espírito de Niké, a deusa da vitória. Poseidon pegou seu tridente. Ao fazer isso seu cosmo brilhou mais forte. Ele invocou sua armadura e então La estava mais uma vez, o Imperador dos Oceanos, Poseidon.

Hades e Atena sabiam o que deviam fazer. Hades fez um corte em seu braço com a espada e deixou uma significativa quantidade de sangue escorrer pela espada. A espada começou a brilhar. A espada se fundiu a Hades e o brilho envolveu o corpo de Hades. Quando o brilho diminuiu Hades estava com sua armadura completa. Curou seu braço apenas de olhar para ele. Atena usou seu báculo e fez um corte em seu braço também. O sangue foi atraído pela estátua gigantesca que havia ali em seu salão. Conforme o sangue tocava na estátua, a estátua diminuía até chegar ao tamanho de um humano. Então ela se desmontou e cobriu o corpo de Atena.

Hypnos sorriu e falou:

- Agora que todas as armaduras estão prontas devemos nos preparar oficialmente. Alertemos todos os nossos cavaleiros para que se reúnam aqui. E... Atena, tenho duas coisas a falar. A primeira, é que você deverá dar a noticia aos seus 5 cavaleiros. De preferência agora, caso não se importe. A outra é... Bem, você deveria conhecer um cavaleiro de ouro especifico e me dizer o que pensa dele. Eu irei me encarregar de nosso importante visitante...

Atena sabia do visitante que ele estava falando. Odin ainda não havia completado 13 anos, mas já tinha capacidade de entender sua importância.

- Tudo bem Hypnos, vá cuidar dele. Diga que eu e meus irmãos... ou tios? Teremos de definir isso depois. Que seja, diga que nós iremos conversar com ele em breve.

Hypnos saiu e ficou um silencio enorme na sala. Atena Hades e Poseidon olhavam para os 5 cavaleiros divinos, esperando algo. Os cavaleiros estavam enormemente curiosos para saber o que era a noticia que ela daria a eles, mas com o tempo aprenderam a virtude da paciência. Paciência que parecia ter superado até a dos deuses.

- Mas o que há com vocês? – Seiya olhou para Atena como se ela fosse um ET. Hades e Poseidon riram. Os cavaleiros não estavam entendendo. O ataque de risos parou e os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Vocês vão perguntar ou não?

- Sobre a noticia? – Seiya arriscou.

- É claro! O que há com vocês? Há 200 anos vocês estariam destruindo o universo pra descobrir que noticia era essa, ora! – Poseidon disse.

- Nós mudamos bastante...

- Não... Duvido que meus cavaleiros de bronze mudaram tanto assim. Só estão desacostumados a ação e emoção da vida! Bom, perdeu toda a graça agora, então vamos direto a noticia.

Shiryu se divertia com o olhar acusador que Atena lhes jogava. Parecia uma criança que havia tido a piada destruída. Atena era exatamente igual à da vida anterior. Igual a Saori. Fisicamente. Mas psicologicamente havia algo mais... Saori estava ali também, mas era como se várias outras mulheres fizessem parte dela.

Ao ouvir o suspense que Atena fazia, Shiryu decidiu realizar seu pedido.

- Bom, então fale logo Saor... Desculpe, Atena!

Atena sorriu.

- Podem me chamar de Saori se quiserem... De um jeito ou de outro ela é uma parte de mim. Bom, é melhor eu deixar de lado minhas infantilidades humanas... não há guerra a vencer assim... Como vocês descobriram na guerra contra Hades... Hypnos e Thanatos não foram deuses desde sempre. Eles eram humanos, dos quais Hades tomou certo apego. Por isso ele decidiu testar suas capacidades e, não se decepcionou. No fim, ele os evoluiu a ponto de terem poderem de deuses.

- Sim e o que temos a ver com isso? Sem querer ser grosso, senhorita Atena. – Seiya com sua falta de tato habitual do passado. Atena conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao se lembrar de Seiya no passado.

- Bom, vocês chegaram ao mesmo nível deles.

Ikki foi o primeiro a entender a força daquelas palavras.

- Como assim? Está nos dizendo que...

- Sim. Vocês são tão poderosos quanto deuses agora. Mas para se tornar um Deus propriamente dito, você precisa do consentimento de pelo menos um deus grande. Ou seja, um dos 12 olimpianos ou Hades, que é tão poderoso quanto. Por isso Hypnos não pôde adiantar isso. Mas agora, com a presença de nós 3, é mais do que óbvio que podemos chamar vocês de deuses.

Dizendo isso, Atena apontou seu báculo para cada um. Uma luz de cosmo saiu dele a cada vez que ela apontava. Ao terminar falou:

- Com estes corpos, presos na técnica Misopheta-Menos, não poderão usar todo o seu poder, mas peço que aguardem um pouco. Os deuses do Olimpo acham que vocês são apenas cavaleiros de bronze novamente. Isso nos dará uma grande vantagem.

Hyoga olhou resignado para seu corpo roxo. Estava louco para voltar ao seu corpo de verdade

Poseidon falou:

- Ora não se apresse. Já já enfrentará coisas que nunca viu na sua vida toda.

- Ok. Agora... Vocês sabem de que cavaleiro Hypnos estava falando?

- Sim senhorita. Ele foi meu aprendiz... Tem algo especial nele, mas eu e Hypnos não fomos capazes de descobrir o que.

- Tudo bem, vamos vê-lo então.

- Enquanto Atena resolve isso, eu quero conversar com o senhor, senhor Hades.

- Shun... Você é o mais próximo do meu eu humano. Não precisa de tantas formalidades. Nenhum de vocês na verdade. Além de terem cuidado de nós até agora, agora vocês são deuses. Mas, sobre o que quer falar comigo Shun?

- é sobre Thanatos, Hades.

Hades fechou sua expressão. Sentia raiva do traidor. Soubera a poucos dias, em uma de suas várias memórias, que Thanatos o traíra. Sentia-se estranho ao sentir raiva. Como deus, simplesmente mostraria seu poder superior e destruiria Thanatos, mas agora que sentia, era mais forte essa vontade. Foi de mau humor até onde Shun estava indo e o seguiu.

Poseidon não tinha o que fazer, por isso avisou para os cavaleiros que iria ao seu santuário para preparar seus generais.

Atena olhava para Nick e entendia o que Hypnos havia tentado lhe dizer. Havia algo naquele garoto que era especial. Ela podia sentir. O cosmo de sua irmã estava nele. Mas não era exatamente dela. Era algo que parecia muito ao dela, mas tinha uma pequena diferença. Esta diferença lhe lembrava outra pessoa.

- Tohma?

- Também acho que parte do cosmo dele me lembra Tohma... – Seiya concordou.

- Você disse que ele absorveu a pena e o pingente de Tohma, certo?

- A pena não sei se era de Tohma... Mas o pingente eu tenho certeza.

- Muito bem. – Atena elevou seu cosmo e o cosmo de Nick começou a responder inconscientemente. Então ele começou a sentir dor. Atena fez uma careta ao ver o que estava fazendo e parou.

- Desculpe-me cavaleiro. Não era minha intenção causar-lhe dor.

- Não se preocupe, Atena. Quero descobrir o que eu sou. E muito. Por favor, se isso for me trazer respostas, continue.

Atena assentiu e então fez novamente. Não demorou muito a pena e o pingente saíram de Nick. Ele estava arquejando, deitado no chão. Atena o confortou com seu cosmo e então pegou os objetos.

Na mesma hora ela se ajoelhou e colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se estivesse sentido dor. Ela, no entanto, levantou-se, apoiando-se no seu báculo. Então a dor começou a sumir. Porém o rosto de Atena não pareceu mudar de expressão. Ela olhou para Nick e então para Seiya.

- Minha irmã só pode ter ficado louca! Seiya, este cavaleiro é fiel?

- Sim Atena.

- Você tem certeza absoluta?

- Sim Atena. Eu mesmo criei Nick. Tenho certeza de que daria sua vida pela senhorita.

A expressão de Atena se suavizou.

- Perdão, Nick. Apenas tive medo que Artemis pudesse estar usando você. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ela está. Nunca quebraria seu juramento se não fosse por algo extremamente concreto. Seiya, temos sorte que Tohma se tornou mais leal a mim que ela. Esta criança ter sido entregue à você foi a coisa mais importante que aconteceu nesta guerra... Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês 6! Conseguiram frustrar os planos do Olimpo sem a ajuda divina. Realmente são merecedores de seus títulos. Agora, irei ver o que Hades irá fazer com Thanatos.

- Ahn... Senhorita Atena? A senhorita conseguiu alguma resposta?

- Sim, Nick. Mas temo que primeiro discutirei com meus irmãos para depois lhe contar tudo. Garanto que você saberá de tudo em breve. Seiya, agora entendo por que o Olimpo ajudou Thanatos. Por isso tenho que contar a Hades. Chamarei Poseidon e decidiremos então o destino dele. Mas Odin não pode ficar esperando. Por favor, desça com os outros e mostrem-no seus aposentos e vejam se ele já despertou completamente.

- Sim Atena.

- Então Atena, por que me chamou aqui com tanta urgência?

Atena explicou a explicar tudo. Poseidon ouviu atentamente e no fim, olhou para o caixa em que Thanatos estava selado.

- Pois tire este selo!

Atena tirou o selo. Thanatos tentou escapar o mais rápido possível, mas ate mesmo ele sabia que seria inútil. Hades segurou o espírito de Thanatos com seu cosmo e o prendeu:

- Então, você realmente tem tanto medo assim de ser um humano? Ora Thanatos nem é tão ruim assim...

- Você é louco! Ser um humano é nojento! Não consigo entender o por que você e o idiota do meu irmão fizeram isso. Simplesmente lastimável.

- E por isso você decide trair a pessoa que lhe fez um deus, Thanatos? Não parece muito inteligente... Ah claro, o inteligente é Hypnos, você é só o soldado.

Thanatos ficou calado. Estava esperando sua punição, ou alguma possibilidade de sair de lá.

Poseidon tomou a frente e falou:

- Como não podemos confiar em você com o poder de um deus, faremos a única coisa possível.

Todos sentiram o medo surgindo no cosmo de Thanatos.

- Ora, viu... Já está ate se preparando para isso não é?

- Senhor Hades! Por favor, não pode fazer isso. Eu juro que lhes ajudarei, por favor! Não faça isso!

- Você já havia jurado isso uma vez para mim Thanatos. Apesar de ser humano agora e muitos pensamentos haverem mudado, uma coisa não mudou. Eu não dou segundas chances para traidores!

Dizendo isso Hades tirou um selo de sua mão. Thanatos olhou para o selo e o reconheceu.

- Este é...

- Exatamente. Este selo tem a mesma idéia do selo do Olimpo, porém em proporções menores. Mas para você será o suficiente!

Hades jogou o selo na alma de Thanatos. A alma continuou ali, mas o cosmo poderoso que uma vez havia sido parte dela sumiu.

- Agora Thanatos... Sua alma humana está de volta. Não é mais um Deus e como está morto só há um lugar para onde você pode ir.

Thanatos não emanava mais nenhum sentimento. Não era capaz de nada só de imaginar o desespero de sua alma no inferno.

- Sua alma será julgada por Minos. Então você saberá para qual dos infernos você irá. Acredito que será o Cocytos, mas talvez ele tenha pena de você.

Com isso Hades mandou a alma de Thanatos para o inferno.

- Tolo! Seus destino ao lado do Olimpo era o mesmo.

Hades não estava feliz por ter feito o que tinha feito, mas sabia que era necessário. De outro jeito, estaria comprometendo toda a guerra.

- Muito bem, Atena. Vamos ver Odin. Poseidon, você vem conosco?

- Agora que minha viagem já foi interrompida, vou né?

Então foram para onde Seiya estava com Odin.


	11. Últimos Momentos de Paz

- Então, Odin, você já está completamente desperto?

- Sim. Eu sabia que não iria ter 2 meses a mais para despertar, por isso eu fiz de tudo para adiantar isso. Mas, Atena, eu tenho uma pergunta. Se o selo de vocês perdeu o poder, por que Eles ainda não atacaram diretamente?

- É isso que nós acabamos de descobrir. Venha conosco Odin. Faremos uma reunião e explicaremos a situação.

Na reunião somente foram chamados os cavaleiros mais confiáveis. Nick, Brick e Josh estavam lá. Minos, Aiacos e Radamanthys também. Sorento havia ido junto. Hypnos e Pandora estavam lá também. Atena começou:

- O Olimpo quando está completo, é o centro do poder de todo o universo. Com os 12 deuses ali, pode-se destruir qualquer coisa somente pela vontade. Mas eu e Poseidon não estamos lá. Hades podia substituir um de nós, mas faltaria um deus. Tentaram então conseguir com quem um deus menor os ajudasse, mas nenhum deles quis se unir ao Olimpo. As divisões de poder são muito injustas para eles e por isso odeiam os 12 Olimpianos.

- Então eles tiveram que subornar Thanatos para que ele completasse. Porém ele falhou e eu não estou ao lado do Olimpo. O Olimpo conta com 10 deuses. – Continuou Hades.

- Nós 3 mais vocês 5 formamos 8. Hypnos é o nono. Odin o décimo. Estamos empatados. Se Nick conseguir despertar seu poder divino, então estaremos em vantagem. Mas não devemos contar com isso. Vocês mais do que ninguém sabem como é difícil despertar esse poder.

- Eles ainda não sabem de Odin, nem de vocês 5. Por isso provavelmente tentarão atacar do Olimpo. Pode ser menor o poder, mas nem por isso é fraco. Quando eles se organizarem e atacarem, devemos estar esperando com todas as nossas forças. Outra coisa. Hypnos já disse que seus exércitos são fracos, menos o de Ares, Hera e Zeus. Isto é verdade, mas se deixarmos eles ajudarem, podemos ser derrotados. Por isso montamos uma estratégia.

Poseidon continuou o que Hades estava falando:

- São 10 deuses no total. Aqui no santuário temos 12 casas. Nós 10 poderíamos lutar, mas para isso precisaríamos tirar a proteção que criaremos. Se fizermos isso e um de nós for derrotado, então o equilíbrio se perderá e eles poderão fugir e destruir. Por isso, entrar na luta para nós é a ultima opção. Se eles conseguirem passar pelas 12 casas, nós lutaremos com todas as nossas forças para que eles não consigam vencer. Como são deuses, nós colocaremos 3 cavaleiros por casa. Os outros todos deverão estar lutando contra os exércitos dos deuses. É totalmente necessário que eles destruam os guerreiros de Zeus. São os mais poderosos. Seu poder é maior que o de Hera. Só perde para Zeus. São apenas 3. São os 3 arcanjos. Miguel, Rafael e Gabriel. Duvido que os cavaleiros, mesmo em numero muito maior os matarão, mas seu trabalho é feri-los e enfraquecê-lo.

- Está dizendo que todos eles irão morrer? – Nick perguntou, assustado com a naturalidade com que Poseidon falava.

- Estou dizendo que talvez todos morramos. Não estamos em muita vantagem. Para conter o ataque de Zeus é preciso do meu poder o de Atena e Hades. Os outros são "normais" e Seiya e os outros terão de lutar para superá pode conter 2 deuses com seu poder. A grandeza do poder de Zeus é infinita. Nem mesmo Hera, a segunda mais forte do Olimpo consegue chegar próxima ao seu poder sozinha.

Nick ficou pálido. Esperava que as esperanças fossem maior, mas...

- Desculpe se parece tão desolador, mas essa é a verdade.

- Nick, lembre-se do que eu lhe ensinei... Que escolhe lutar para proteger um deus, deve sempre saber que: cada luta pode ser a última. Nos lutamos agora, todos aqui, por um motivo em comum. Então todos estamos dispostos a sacrificar nossas vidas. Todos que se tornaram cavaleiros, espectros ou marinas sabem disso.

- Sim, perdão Seiya.

- Pessoal, tudo o que devíamos saber já foi dito. Seiya, peço que você junto com os outros todos organizem as casas para que fiquem protegidas. Zeus nos subestimou na ultima guerra e ficou preso esse tempo todo. Não esperem que isso vá acontecer agora.

- Atena, uma última dúvida... Se esses arcanjos são tão poderosos, o Olimpo não pode usá-los para completar os 12?

- Poderia, mas não são deuses. Mesmo que seu poder seja igual ao de um, eles não são como humanos que podem ser transformados em deuses. Eles são uma das criações de Cronos. Elas não podem ser mudadas por outro a não ser o próprio. Por isso Zeus não os transforma em deuses. E anjos podem morrer neste processo. Se há algo que Zeus presa, são seus arcanjos. Ele os ama. Nunca arriscaria suas vidas desse jeito. Por isso ele só os usa quando não há outra opção. É provável que eles só apareçam se o Olimpo estiver perdendo. Respondi sua pergunta, Seiya?

- Sim, Atena. Estamos indo então.

- Ok.

- Espere! A senhorita não vai contar o que descobriu sobre mim?

- Fazer isto colocaria sua vida em risco. Sinto muito Nick. Mas em breve, tenho certeza que ela o achará... Peço que seja cuidadoso e não a subestime. Não posso falar mais. Perdoe-me.

E então Atena foi aos seus aposentos com seus irmãos.

Após discutidas as posições em cada casa, os cavaleiros foram descansar. Porém, para os deuses não foi assim. Eles podiam sentir um cosmo hostil vindo na direção do santuário. Sabiam que indiretamente já estavam começando a ser atacados. Atena, por enquanto, era a única que se concentrava exclusivamente na proteção não só do santuário, mas da Terra. Porém conforme o dia foi passando, o cosmo hostil ficava mais forte. Atena não iria agüentar sozinha, então Hades e Poseidon se puseram a ajudá-la. E assim foi até que todos, incluindo os 5 ex-cavaleiros, estavam segurando aquela "barreira". Era uma coisa relativamente equilibrada. O cosmo hostil tinha mais força que a deles junto, mas eles conseguiam impedi-lo. E assim foi, nessa guerra fria até que o cosmo hostil cedeu. Ele parou de tentar avançar contra os cosmos dos deuses e disse:

- Atena, se quer realmente uma guerra, desta vez você a terá. Não terei pena desta vez. Tem certeza que desejas isto?

Atena não respondeu. Manteve seu cosmo protegendo a Terra. Sabia que Zeus não perderia uma chance. Se a barreira fosse desfeita, então o Olimpo destruiria tudo.

- Haha, vejo que não es a deusa da sabedoria à toa. Mas há mais 5 forças que estão te ajudando... Pois bem, descobrirei quem são. Não lhes daremos tempo. Estamos indo.

E então o cosmo se foi.

- Seiya, prepare TODOS. Temo que em algumas horas eles chegarão aqui. Antes, preciso de seu sangue. De vocês todos na verdade.

Atena conjurou um selo e ela mesmo se cortou para que sangrasse. Todos os 10 fizeram o mesmo e sangraram no selo. O poder do selo crescia consideravelmente.

- Sem sangue, nós estamos mais fraco, mas nos recuperamos mais rápido que humanos. E os cavaleiros das casas, no mínimo, deterão eles por tempo o suficiente. Este selo é para que, uma vez que eles pisem no santuário, forme-se uma barreira. Assim não precisaremos usar todo nosso poder na barreira. Apenas reforçá-la. Vão. Odin, seus guerreiros deuses vieram, certo?

- Sim Atena. Seiya já os dividiu em suas respectivas casas.

- Ok. Mais uma coisa Seiya. O selo, para ficar mais forte, fará efeito na menor área possível. E uma vez formada a proteção, somente pessoas com poderes equivalentes a um deus poderão entrar. Ou seja, seus guerreiros ficarão do lado de fora. Mas mesmo assim, eles podem representar um problema no futuro. Por isso, deixe todos os cavaleiros de bronze e prata e os espectros que não estiverem protegendo as doze casas para matá-los.

- Mas... E se Zeus chamar seus arcanjos?

- Eles irão passar a barreira. Mas se tudo der certo, teremos como derrotá-los antes.

Seiya não se importava de saber o plano. Queria preparar todos os cavaleiros.

Nick, Brick e Josh estavam na casa de sagitário. Brick havia cedido sua casa para que os 3 juízes dos mortos ficassem numa casa. Eles queriam lutar juntos para, depois de tantos fracassos no passado, pudessem provar seu valor como juízes. E Josh cedeu sua casa para 3 generais marinas que quiseram lutar juntos. Assim, os 3 também lutariam juntos. Queriam que se fossem morrer, morressem juntos. Os 3 porém estavam nervosos. Seiya passou lá para reconfortá-los.

- Sabem, essas lutas são muito cruéis, mas... Eu que já lutei isso tudo, agora vejo o quanto elas valem a pena. Estão vendo aquele buraco na parede? Pois foi ali que Aioros, o antigo cavaleiro de sagitário deixou seu testamento para nós, os cavaleiros de bronze que protegemos Atena. Sempre que olho para ele, me lembro da promessa que fiz. Apesar de terem se passado 220 anos, ela não perdeu a força. Eu prometi lutar, não somente por Atena, mas por meus amigos. Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki eram um dos motivos pelo qual eu lutava. Além da minha irmã, é claro. Desta vez, adicionam-se razões. Eu tenho toda a responsabilidade da vida de vocês. Eu sei que as esperanças de sobrevivência são muito pequenas... Mas saibam que, se eu puder salvar suas vidas eu farei. Mas tentem ao máximo se levantar sempre que caírem. Nunca estarão sozinhos.

Seiya suspirou. Sentia o cosmo bem perto já.

- Infelizmente esse momento não vai durar para sempre. Eles estão chegando. Espero que consigam fazer o melhor.

Seiya saiu. Desejou que não precisasse expor a vida de tantas pessoas assim. Mas sabia que era inútil. Subiu tristemente as ultimas 3 casas. Além de triste estava lento. Formar uma barreira era cansativo. Agora imaginava como Atena se sentira naquele bloco de gelo em Asgaard. Ficou feliz que a ajuda de lá estivesse chegado. Foi um grande alivio para ele. Contavam com a ajuda de 8 guerreiros deuses. Sim, 8. Odin também tornou um guerreiro deus a estrela de alkor. Não podia se dar ao luxo de um guerreiro a menos. Chegou ao salão do mestre. Todos os 10 deuses estavam lá agora. Zeus e os outros deuses chegaram. Atena ativou o selo e os deuses passaram. Os exércitos deles ficaram. A guerra começara.

* * *

**Prontoo acabo! Assim que der eu posto o começo da guerra mesmo ta? vo revisar bastante pra não ficarem repetitivas etc. Por favor façam criticas construtivas sobre as batalhas ok? **


End file.
